


Good Things

by OmniscientOranges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, First Kiss, Fix-It, I'm spoiling it right now that they kiss because they deserve it and because I deserve it, M/M, god fix-it please, so here it is, we deserved that soft epilogue, we really have to do everything ourselves here don't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientOranges/pseuds/OmniscientOranges
Summary: Cas' fist connects with Dean's jaw.Dean reels back, "Ow! Cas, what the f-""After everything! Everything! That's how it happens!"-I'm pissed. Cas is pissed. This is what should have happened in heaven before Dean meets up with Sam instead of him driving his fucking car around. God.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	Good Things

Cas' fist connects with Dean's jaw.

Dean reels back, "Ow! Cas, what the f-"

"After everything! Everything! That's how it happens!" Cas shoves him, then lands another hit, this time to his ribs, doubling Dean over.

Dean puts his hand up, "Cas, _Cas_ , hold on-"

"It's been two weeks! A nail, Dean! Really? At a vampire nest in Ohio!" Cas pushes Dean up against the driver's side door of the impala, face inches from his. In the back of Dean's head he can hear the gruff whisper of a memory _I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me._

"You were supposed to _live_ , Dean. It's not _fair_. You deserved a life, you deserved to be _happy_."

Dean sees now, looking into Cas' eyes, the same bright blue they always were, the same ones he would always get lost in. He sees the tears, how _frantic_ Cas is, how angry, how distraught. Dean steadies his hands on Cas' shoulders.

"Cas, I _am_ happy." Dean says it like it's the truest thing he's ever said, like it's the only thing he's ever really _meant_.

"How? You're _dead, Dean_ ," and Cas' voice breaks on that, suddenly small, if Dean weren't so close to him he'd doubt he'd even be able to hear it. "It's not fair. You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, well, since when do we get what we deserve?" Dean shoots back, a watery smile on his face.

Cas shakes his head, "I was going to come see you, you just had to _wait_."

"When have I ever been good at waiting on you?" Dean says, still, somehow _still_ smiling. "And besides, I'm happy to see you."

Cas scoffs around the lump in his throat and looks away, tears finally spilling out. Instinctually, Dean reaches up to brush them away and pulls Cas' head back up to face him.

"Don't you get it, Cas? Don't you get what I'm trying to say?" 

And Cas just looks at him, wide-eyed, crushed and hopeful at the same time. He can't find the words to respond, so he shakes his head again as an answer. Dean brushes away another tear that breaks over Cas' face, and looks at him, really _looks_ , and leans in. Leans in like he's wanted to for _years_. Cas meets him in the middle. And it's _perfect_ , and it's _awful_ , and it's the best goddamn thing - the _best_ thing Dean's ever felt.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean whispers when they pull apart. "I'm sorry it took me till now to say it."

All Cas can do is laugh. Laugh, and press his forehead to Dean's, and Dean laughs too, because it's just so _them_. To be emotionally constipated right up _past_ the end.

"I think we've got a lot of time to make up for," Dean says, after what feels like a lifetime of holding Cas in his arms.

"We have plenty of time, Dean. An eternity in fact. But first, I think you have someone else to go see."

"Right, right," Dean says, and pulls away, but slides his hand down to grasp Cas' hand in his. As he opens the car door he pauses, "I'll be right back, okay?" 

"I know, Dean. I'll be here."

"Yeah, I know," Dean squeezes Cas' hand before he lets go, and for once it doesn't feel like a loss to pull away from him. Instead, it feels like a promise, like a vow, like the first second of the rest of his existence. 

As Dean drives off in the Impala, he can't help but look in the rearview, can't help but look at Cas. He's standing there, hands in the pockets of that damn trenchcoat, and Dean's still close enough to see his face. He sees him smile, _really smile_ , maybe for the first time in Cas' endless forever of a life. And Dean thinks, _yeah, maybe good things do happen._

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, where I will continue to never recover from this: https://omniscientoranges.tumblr.com/


End file.
